Question: On a sunny morning, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $6.99 each and baskets of apples for $6.16 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of apples because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the apples. Price of kiwis + price of apples = total price. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $13.15.